Don't Forget the Rose's Flower
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Radacles makes it his mission to get one of his fans off of his back and into the arms of one of his coworkers with the help of the best of the best when it comes to romance. (Implied Rannon. Kendy)
1. OK KO, Let's Get You a Date!

Ko had seemed down fro the past few days into February. Usually, even as a 13 year old, he bounced off of the walls doing everything that he could to help people, and was currently trying to train to finally become level 5. But since February first, the boy seemed to be down, doing the bare minimum of his work and not even trying to fight Lord Darrel's Robots or other villains that wanted to harm the plaza, usually letting Rad and Enid take over the fighting.

"It's about time that someone go cheer up KO," Rad said finally towards Enid.

"Glad you volunteered." Enid said, turning the page of her magazine.

"ME!? I WAS SUGGESTING YOU WOULD GO DO IT! I'M NOT GOOD WITH EMOTIONS!"

"Well, you were the one who brought it up, Mr. Macho. Plus, you're a big softie on the inside, I know this. If you think that KO needs to get out of his funk, you go talk to him."

"Oh, and you don't?"

"OF COURSE I THINK HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HIS FUNK! I'm just way more apathetic than you Rad."

"Fine." Rad went back to the breakroom where KO was, and came across KO with his face buried in his arms and sobbing. "Oh geez…" Rad walked over and put his arm around KO's shoulders. "Hey buddy, what's wrong."

KO looked to Rad with a tearful face as he used his right arm to try to wipe away his snot. "Iz nobin…"

"Well, that's a lot of nobin to make you shirk your hero duties."

"Shirk my…Oh my gosh! You;re so right Rad!" KO tried to hop out of his seat to get to his cleaning supplies. "I need to get to work-!"

"No," Rad grabbed at the thirteen yearold's sweatband to keep him from running away. "You need to figure out what kind of nobin is making you act like this KO."

KO looked to his right, defeted as he was forced to face Rad. "It's Dendy…I…asked her if she had a crush on anybody…and her answer was…"

"That's no problem little buddy! Just beat up the other guy she likes and show off your strength! Girls love strong guys."

"She likes _you_ Rad…" KO told the alien.

 _Oh, that's going to make this hard…_ Radacles thought to himself. Considering he was so awesome and couldn't keep the ladies off of him, it would be counter-intuitive to try and make one fall for KO. But KO was also his bro, and he and Enid agreed that Dendy and KO were made for each other! It was too confusing for Rad to try and to work this out on his own. "Hold on little dude, I'm going to get some help." Rad assured before moving out of the break room, leaving KO to his own thoughts.

* * *

"I bet you're all wondering why I've brought you all here today…" Rad said while looking at everyone he brought together: Enid, Carol, Raymond, Ernesto, and Shannon.

"Considering you brought 3 villains and 3 heroes together, yeah." Enid replied, leaning on the counter.

"Well, it's because I didn't want to get Cupid."

"Ooh! It's a love emergency isn't it!?" Raymond clapped. "I'm so excited!"

Shannon glared at her brother before switching to Rad. "What do you want our help for? You've got a level 11 hero dating someone hopeless, and Raymond, why do you need the ninja, a shapeshifting robot, and a business bot?"

"Well, the people who are involved in this are really close to you all."

"I-Is Darrel involved?" Ernesto asked.

"What? Ew! No!" Rad stuck his tongue out at a thought that came into his head.

"That's right, because Boxman designed robots aren't worth anything!" Shannon shouted.

"What!? No! I just don't think that Dendy and KO would fall for a robot."

Carol sat up. "Oh, so that's what this is about! I was wondering why KO was meditating for so long at home. I guess he was mulling over how to tell her, huh?"

"Nnnnot exactly…" Rad admitted, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you want us to do what exactly?" Shannon asked, her hands out in a 'what to do' position.

"Okay, I want KO's mom to try and get him out of his funk."

"Alright, but just to let you know, he doesn't even listen to me when he's home, he's usually meditating in his room. Sometimes wobbling like a top."

"Well, you're the person we can trust for it. Enid I need you to-"

"Be DJ Fireball and play good music?"

"What? No. KO and Dendy need to talk during the night, I need you to try and convince Dendy to come over for a completely different reason than a date, so that way she'll be surprised when she sees KO there with the perfect date."

"Oh. wow. Thanks Rad, I would've thought you would've just put me on music duty like everyone else does."

"But who's going to make the date?" Ernesto questioned.

"Simple! Raymond! You're going to make the best date ever!"

Raymond gasped. "While I may be a sports robot, I have always had a fancy for dancing and romance! I would be honored to set up the perfect date for the two!"

"Yes! Ernesto!" Rad pointed to the buisness bot, causing it to fall back from its chair. "Make sure everyone does as they're according to plan! Alright team! Break!" Everyone ran off except Shannon, who put her hands on her hips with a glare that could peirce skin.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Shannon, you're the backup. If all else fails, I need you the most. I need you to pretend that you're in love with me again."

"You're not suggesting that we sing again?"

"No, we just…act that we like each other in order for Dendy to go running to KO." Rad reassured.

"Fine, but only because it's getting boring with you two being the only ones to beat up."

"Um, I know for a fact that we're the ones who beat _you_ up?" Rand expalined with a raised brow.

"Whatever. It's boring with just two."


	2. Murphy's Law

Everything was going to plan more or less. Well, not quite. Actually…there were many problems.

Enid was working with _trying_ to get Dendy there to the site. "Dendy, it's super important that you come to the plaza, right this minute."

"Why?" Dendy asked.

"Because something really big and important is happening!"

"If it is big and important, then you would be able to tell me."

"Well, I can't tell you, it's a part of the contract."

"Contract? What Contract!?"

"I can't say."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"Well, where is it?"

"I had to eat it…"

"WHY!?"

"It was a part of the contract."

Dendy sighed and rolled her eyes at the ninja.

* * *

"NO! Raymond, they're not trying to get married, it's a first date!"

"But any date could end like this if done well Radacles!" Raymond said.

Rad pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ernesto walked up "U-uhm, Mr Rad, sir?"

"What is it Ernesto?"

"I-I don't remember what I'm supposed to do…?"

"You're supposed to make sure that everyone does as they're told so that way everything goes as planned! It says so on your contract!"

"Erm…I-I lost my contract…?"

Rad placed his face in his hands. "Things could be worse…things could be worse…" He growled. "Where's Carol and KO? He needs to be here before we have Dendy show up."

Enid came panting out of the woods, Dendy following with an irritated look in her eyes. "I brought her."

Rad punched his forehead. "Things could be worse-"

"PROBLEMS!" Someone shouted as they ran into the clearing. RMS and Brandon came out of the woods on the other side screaming. "PROBLEMS! We got problems at the plaza!" ARMS shouted, pointing over the trees. Rad looked up to find a large turquoise Dinosaur roaring and stamping over where the plaza was before running away into the forest. Rad used his eyes to try and see who was on it.

"Cob darn it…" Rad groaned as he saw a mass of black hair riding on the Dinosaur's head. "EVERYONE!" He shouted as he interrupted Raymond trying to wait on Dendy. "STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Everyone looked to see what he was so mad about.

"Where's Carol?" Enid asked as Dendy shrugged and got off of her seat.

"No time. Listen, we've got a Turbo-Emo problem." Rad said, pointing behind himself.

"Ugh! Again! We thought this was under control!"

"May I assist?" Dendy asked.

"No. Guys, you go on ahead, I'll stay here with Dendy."

* * *

 **I pumped this out. I'm sorry if this is bad…**


	3. The Difference Between a Crush and Love

"Radicles, can you please explain to me what is going on?"

Rad sat down. "You remember when KO asked you who your crush was?"

"You mean to tell me that the reason that KO went through his funk is because he asked me who my crush was instead of whom I was in love with?"

"Yeah…" Rad trailed off before realizing what she said. "Wait, you have a crush, _and_ someone who you love?"

"Yes. A crush is something of a fantasy. Like when Nanini had a crush on Mr. Gar for about 4 weeks. Or like my crush on you that I had. It is short-lived and simply fantasial. Love, however, exceeds four how I feel about KO."

"Oh…" Rad felt embarrasment for both himself and KO.

"I'll deal with this."

"Wait, you can't go alone."

"The entirety of your date team is there, are they not?"

"Well, the only one that really knows how to calm TKO down is Enid…and if you go alone, what's going to stop TKO from lashing out at you?"

Dendy sighed through her nostrils. The alien had a point.

"Hang on. I got an idea. When the time comes, I'm going to shove TKO into my gym bag."

"Why-?"

"Then, I'm going to shove you in there to keep him calm."

"What!?"

"Well let the bag open up when you two are in the break room of the bodega, and then make sure that no one's in the bodega while you try to calm down TKO."

"How long would you put in there alone?"

"Eh, I think the maximum would be three hours."

"Three hours!?"

"Well, that was the plan with everything. A three hour date to try and convince you that KO's a better suit for you than me."

"Oh my Cob…" Dendy groaned. "You know what? Just put me in the gym bag. When TKO charges at you in a rage, just make sure that he ends up in the gym bag and not shattering every bone in your body."

"Alright."

"Wait, is there stuff inside of it?"

"No, it's empty. The stuff I brought was used for the date."

"Good." Dendy said. She managed so fit herself inside of the large bag, and Rad zipped her in, trying to make sure that he wasn't hurting her as he tried to make his way quickly towards the Dinosaur riding TKO.

He ran through the forest, carrying the gym bag above his head. When he got there, he noted that many of the robots had rebooted, the only one still there being Shannon. Enid tried to get on the Dinosaur and to TKO, but kept getting knocked off. Carol tried to use her copy ability to counter some of TKO's powerfists, but they weren't as strong as the angry teenager.

Rad unzipped the Gym bag. "Hey! Turbo!" Rad shouted. "It's me ya wanna fight, right?"

TKO looked over his shoulder to see Rad. With a growl, he charged at the alien. Rad quickly covered his face with the unzipped gy bag, allowing TKO to run into Dendy. This left the two in a daze as Rad quickly zipped up the gym bag.

He rushed to the bodega. When he got there, he threw the gym bag in the break room, locked it, locked it again, then put a chair underneath the door. "That should hold them." Rad sighed.

* * *

TKO broke through the gym bag quickly trying to find a way out without blasting a hole. He shouted and started a semi-rampage as Dendy simply watched for a little bit. After a few moments, Dendy caught his attention with a whistle.

TKO glared at the girl. "What do you want?" He sneered.

"I want to talk with you."

"There's nothing to talk _about_."

"Oh, there most certainly is."

"No there isn't! You obviously love that alien _Rad-uh-cles_. So much that you've ignored your best friend!"

"You've been the one ignoring me!" Dendy spat.

TKO walked up to the kappa with a growl. "Let's just settle this my way." He reeled back his arm. "And kiss my-"

Dendy snatched him by the shirt and planted his lips firmly onto hers.

He let out a low coo, similar to a dove, from his throat. After that, his hands found their way on to the back of Dendy's head, his fingers feeling her hair. They breathed against each other, their foreheads rested together. When they opened their eyes Dendy smiled at KO, now back to his normal self. KO blinked a few times before kissing Dendy on the cheek, giving her several pecks and causing her to giggle. When they were done, they sat next to each other on the couch. "So…you don't like Rad?"

"I have a fantasional crush on him, but you're the one I love KO. If I were to want someone to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you, I would choose…"


End file.
